


Bad Choices

by mnkdng (rngoame)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Tension, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Twelve Fantasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng
Summary: Tsumugi was sure that accepting the invitation to drink with TRIGGER and bringing one enthusiastic fan of them would be a big mistake. But she didn't saw that things would happen in such a level.So Gaku and Tsumugi got paralyzed by the embarrassment as the drunk duo was losing control of their actions.Based on an event in the game Twelve Fantasia.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm in i7 fandom in less than three months, and this is the first story I'm publishing for it. Hope you all enjoy.

_Don't look_

That was Tsumugi forced herself to think as she could hear noises between wet kisses and muffled pants, friction of clothes, and could also fathom in her peripheral vision the silhouette of two inextricable bodies in synchronized motion.

Sometimes she could hear the voice of the artist at her care, muttering something unintelligible between one groan and another. It was answered by the deep, low voice she knew really well but couldn't understand a thing because it was in _uchinaaguchi_ , and then both would giggle enthusiastically. 

Even if the weather in the city they were at the time was a bit chilly, the room became incredible hot and sultry. Maybe it was the mood in the place, or the beverage they've been drinking, even though Tsumugi, that couldn't drink yet, had a non-alcoholic version of it.

_Deep breath_

Gaku was in front of her, no words to say, his head down, looking at an undefined direction and face flustered, almost like it was painted in red. It was from what he'd been drinking, or the scene that was happening just beside them? She couldn't figure it out yet. Nonetheless she wondered if he was as uncomfortable as her in that situation.

The place smelled like sweat, alcohol and a weird mix of sweet scent from the drinks the two TRIGGER's adult members were making for their guests at that night — their two most devoted fans that they've been working with. 

And still no one could see that coming, at least in a reasonable way. 

_This is a mistake_

Tsumugi knew that agreeing to TRIGGER's invitation for a drink in their room and bringing Sougo with her was a recipe for disaster. And yet, she gave it a try. That's because Sougo needed to learn to relax in TRIGGER's presence, and whichever trouble he would have, she'd take care. It was her job, after all.

Gaku was also in eager to see her, and Ryuunosuke, to see Sougo. He wouldn't admit directly, but he took a liking in the shy and calm man, and wanted to be friends with him. Or so that was he believed the reason to be.

One glass after another, slowly the smaller man got a little tipsy and demanding. The oldest of the place started to talk in his mother language, which none could understand. However the two of them got closer and closer, and a bit too at ease with one another. So much that the other two didn't notice when the drunk duo started kissing. When they saw it, was too late to avoid the walk of shame and regret that would happen eventually the day after. Ryuunosuke and Sougo were already trapped in their own world.

Then Gaku and Tsumugi could only throw glances at each other in contempt and solidarity as his band mate and their fan — and Tsumugi's subordinate — loose themselves in a mess of low pitch gasps and heavy breathing and arms and legs all over one another.

At each second passed, she wondered if she should put an end to this, but that would imply in the need to _see what was going on_ , and she was too embarrassed to do it. She also considered leaving Sougo right there, but that would be too unprofessional for her to do, even though she wouldn't be fired by her own father. But still, she had her own pride and sense of duty.

She threw a desperate gaze at Gaku one last time, as if she asked for some way to run from the madness they've been in. He returned the glance, only to look away right after, his face and ears in a vivid shade of red. She sighed.

"The weather was great today, huh" he finally asked, gazing at the ground.

"Yeah", was her dry answer.

That was everything he could say at a time like this? Tsumugi started to get anxious due to the late time and the awkwardness of the entire situation. And Gaku, seeing that she wouldn't reply, didn't try to say any longer, so it settled an uncomfortable silence, despite the lively couple's make out noises.

Gaku, poor Gaku, could die of mortification any second due to having his crush — a pure and gentle lady — to presence a scene like that. He could invite her to do the same, was his mind considered for a second, just for the idea be shut down by the conscious part of his brain. He also didn't want to end up in Otoharu's enemy list for sure.

"How was your day?" Gaku really should learn how to come up with better conversation topics in her presence, he thought.

Tsumugi couldn't believe that was happening.

"Great. The live was awesome"

"Ah, right, yes, the live..." How could he forget that they performed at stage sooner that day?

"Thanks for the hard work!" She exclaimed. Sure that was out of place.

"Thank you"

They went through a long period of silence, until figure out this situation couldn't be any longer.

"Should I go talk to them?" He finally managed to consider.

"Can you really do this?" Tsumugi wondered, looking at him with teared eyes. She sounded hopeless and pretty eager for a solution. 

Just because he couldn't stand to look at her in that state, he got up from the floor and went to where the couple was. Tsumugi could only hear Gaku calling "Oi, Ryu!" followed by Sougo's complaints as the two distanced from each other, and then the sound of someone collapsing at the floor.

She saw this moment as the most opportunistic one to act. She then went to Sougo and grabbed his arm, announcing "Come on, let's go back, it's late". She tried to ignore how messy was his hair and the sweaty and crumpled state of his clothes, unsuccessfully.

Even though she started her muscle training a while, she got a bit of trouble to put Sougo on foot. Despite the childish behavior he used to present while drunk, he still was a grown man after all. The strength he was putting to be at place wasn't helping either.

"No... I want to be with Tsunashi-san..." Sougo groaned as he struggled to walk on a straight line and leaning heavily on his manager, as they walked to the door to leave the room, under Gaku's concerned gaze. He offered to help her carrying but she answered that it wasn't such a big deal and could manage. 

When the two where about to leave, Tsumugi looked at Gaku one last time, exchanging knowing gazes, as if they were debating if they needed to warn the two drunkards about what happened this night. However they couldn't reach a final decision.  
  
With the younger ones out, Gaku looked at his groupmate, snoring at his shoulder. When he got to make them stop, Ryuunosuke only had strength to get away from Sougo and being aware of Gaku for a second just to fall backwards. It looked like Sougo drained all of his energy in the meantime.

"Just relax, we had a long day..." Gaku tried to soothe the sleeping beast, giving a small chuckle.

* * *

In the next morning, Ryuunosuke and Sougo wanted to know what happened after they were unconscious due to the alcohol. Gaku and Tsumugi were reluctant to do so but soon gave in under their insistence. That resulted in the one night couple perfoming a long fit of apologies at the breakfast table as the other idols watched it without understanding what's going on.

Just Gaku and Tsumugi showed and embarrassed smile at the other, in acknowledgement of their failure to keep a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> @mnkdng also on Tumblr and Twitter (which I made not so long ago, so is empty. Feel free to say hi nonetheless)


End file.
